galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Miluri
The Miluri are a bipedal, four-armed people who originate from the Andromeda Galaxy. This is an overview of their history as a civilisation. Before the Milurian Revolution (BMR) c. 30,000,000 BMR (29,998,400 BCE): *First Miyprian life-forms, which were early forms of bacteria, evolve. c. 3,000,000 BMR (2,998,400 BCE): *The Miluri evolve. c. 35,600 BMR (34,000 BCE): *The Miluri begin to group themselves into villages. *Spoken Language, known today as Old Milurcan, begins to develop. *Some Milurian tribes begin to migrate to other continents before settling. c. 34,700 BMR (33,100 BCE): *One Milurian tribe, the Milurca, begin conquering other tribes and create the Milurcan Sovereignty. The MS makes massive leaps forward in the sciences, mathematics and technology. *Milurique begins to develop. c. 33,650 BMR (32,050 BCE): *The Milurcan Sovereignty collapses after multiple attacks by enemy tribes and other neighbouring civilisations weakens the Milurca's infrastructure, military and economy. c. 33,250 BMR (31,650 BCE): *The remaining civilisations of the Miluri on the continent of Légensburg begin a mad race to colonise the other continents of Miypria. c. 33,200 BMR (31,600 BCE): *The World Council is formed, uniting the empires of Miypria in a loose confederation. c. 33,150 BMR (31,550 BCE): *The World Council General Assembly unanimously agrees to dissolve the World Council and to federate all the nations of Miypria. The Milurian Empire is formed. *The Milurian Imperial Armed Forces is formed. c. 33,100 BMR (31,500 BCE): *The Empire becomes airborne after advances in propulsion technology. c. 33,050 BMR (31,450 BCE): *Scientific breakthrough is made: studies of ancient wreckages of Estin spacecraft causes ion propulsion to be discovered. The Milurian race finally becomes spaceborne. *An Air Force is added to the MIAF. *The Miluri colonise the entire Miyr system. c. 32,900 BMR (31,300 BCE): *The Miluri discover Warp Drive and become a warp-capable civilisation. *The MIS Victorious ''becomes the first Milurian spacecraft to be fitted with a Warp Drive system. *The Milurian Imperial Research Organisation (MIRO) is established. c. 9,400 BMR (8,080 BCE): *The Old Milurcan script is disused in favour of a Milurian variation on the Latin alphabet. *The first Empress, Lira I, is crowned. *The Imperial Council is dissolved after a treasonous incident involving the Council. Lira I is left to rule as absolute monarch. c. 9,360 BMR (8,040 BCE): *Empress Lira I dies, with no successor. The Milurian Empire, with no government at all (because of the Empress' death and with the Imperial Council dissolved indefinitely), many aristocrats declare themselves Emperor. The War of the Milurian Succession begins. c. 9,340 BMR (8,020 BCE): *The War of the Milurian Succession ends with the House of Calmaytiov becoming the new Imperial Family. Mikros Calmaytiov is crowned Emperor Mikros I. * Emperor Mikros reestablishes the Imperial Council. c. 9,200 BMR (7,880 BCE): *A Miluro-Muscratite War begins. c. 9,190 BMR (7,870 BCE): *The Miluro-Muscratite War ends with the Imperial forces once again triumphant. *The Emperor is assassinated. The Milurian Empire becomes very unstable with only the Imperial Council leading the country. 9,197 BMR (7,867 BCE): *A new Emperor ascends to the throne. The Emperor is believed to have become corrupted and so the Council attempts to overthrow him. In doing so, the Emperor declares war on the Council. The Milurian Civil War begins. *The first Milurian nuclear bomb is created under the control of the Council forces. 9,190 BMR (7,860 BCE): *The Emperor's forces are wiped out in a nuclear bombing of the Emperor's Barracks on Muscrina. The Emperor surrenders and is executed by the Council for supposed 'war crimes'. For a long time, the Council rules the nation. *Funding is poured into medical study when an unexpected outbreak of a previously unknown disease occurs on Miypria. A fifth of the entire Miyprian population is killed by the pandemic, which lasts 10 years. 7,000 BMR (5,670 BCE): *A top secret project codenamed Operation:Biohazard is begun by the Scientific Research Organisation of the Milurian Empire (SROME). Operation:Biohazard takes thirty years to complete. 6,970 BMR (5,640 BCE): *Operation:Biohazard is completed. The result is the Eruption. The first Eruption are kept under close watch and surveillance. However, two years later, the Eruption are accidentally released and attack the population of Miypria. One quarter of the population of Miypria at the time were infected with the Eruption and were kept on quarantine on the newly-terraformed moon of Ignis. The Eruption then establish a colony. 25 BMR (1625 CE): *Julian Melyurélov is born. 24 BMR (1626 CE): *Sureix IV, the last sovereign of the Milurian Empire, is crowned. 0 BMR (1650 CE): *The Milurian Revolution begins. The United Milurian Republicans (UMR) riot against the Imperial establishment. In response, supporters of the Empire protest against the riots and the restoration of peace under the Emperor. The UMR become more violent and attack the Imperial supporters during one of their protests. The supporters, known as the Imperial Preservationists (IP), declare war against the UMR. The conflict escalates, and results in revolution first all across Miypria, then spreads all across the Imperial territories. Governor-General Julian Melyurélov defects from the Imperial Army and goes to lead the UMR. After the Milurian Revolution (AMR) ''Note: "After the Milurian Revolution" refers to the beginning of the Revolution, not its end. 2 AMR (1652 CE): *The Battle of Khrisinov takes place. The UMR defeats the IP forces. Up to this point, the actual Imperial Armed Forces did not intervene with the war. After Khrisinov, the Emperor declares war on the UMR. The MIAF begins its war campaign against the UMR. 8 AMR (1660 CE): *The Battle of Martiov - The IP forces, desperate, begin a futile campaign to bombard the republican capital, the city of Martiov, which would eventually become Miylbourne. The UMR begins a counter-attack several hours after the end of the bombardment, and they are joined by thousands of Martiovan civilians, surprising the IP army and causing them to retreat to Etipar. *The Battle of Etipar - This battle resulted in Etipar becoming captured by the UMR. Symbols of the Empire are torn down by the storming republicans. Emperor Sureix IV and his family are captured and imprisoned in Fort Quastil, Etipar's maximum security prison. The Revolution as an internal war begins to wind down. 10 AMR (1662 CE): *Sureix IV is put on trial. Sureix is proclaimed guilty for high treason against the Democracy several weeks after the trials began, and his punishment is death by release into space. On the 16th October, Sureix is taken up on a shuttle and is released into space 491 AMR (2143 CE): *14th February: Nicolas Markozy, the last President of the UDMP, is elected into office. *20th April: Markozy crowns himself Emperor, abolishing the UDMP and creating the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People. *13th December: Second Milurian Revolution: Revolutionaries, led by Janos Porinsky, tear down the Imperial establishment on Miypria while the Emperor was leading a campaign against the Estin. Upon his return, the Emperor was captured, trialled, and sentenced to exile in the Andromeda VIII galaxy. Janos Porinsky establishes the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation as the replacement state, and gets elected as the first Chancellor. Category:History Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Timeline pages